1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game apparatus, a game program and a game system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a game apparatus, a game program and a game system which represents an object by a contour.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as an image processing apparatus of this kind, one disclosed in a non-patent document is known. In the related art, when a player depicts a picture on a touch screen with a pen, the picture starts to move within the screen.
(Non-Patent Document 1)    NAMCO BANDAI Games Inc., “Pac-Pix” (registered trademark), [online], [searched on May 25, 2010], the Internet <URL:http://www.bandainamcogames.co.jp/cs/list/pac-pix/index.php>
In the aforementioned related art, the picture moving within the screen is a simple graphic like a “Pac-Man” (registered trademark) (line drawing with few lines), through the graphic (part encircled with the line forming the graphic), a background at the back thereof is visible, and only simple movements, such as moving and changing directions can be represented.
Hereupon, it is conceivable that a character having the body and the feet is caused to appear in the screen, for example, and caused to move the body independent of the feet to thereby represent a complex movement, such as “walking”. In addition, it is also conceivable that the feet is made invisible through the body (part encircled with a line forming it) with the feet at the back of the body (shows as if the feet are at the back of the body), whereby not a representation as a mere line but a representation true-to a contour can be made.
However, in the related art, handwriting is made on the touch screen, and therefore, it is difficult to generate a complex character. Furthermore, assuming that a character having the body and the feet can be generated, it is difficult to move the feet independent of the body. In addition, assuming that the feet are made invisible through the body with the feet at the back of the body, the background is also made invisible through the body, resulting in a loss of the feature of the line drawing such as transparency of the background.
On the other hand, when the transparency of the background is given priority, the feet is made visible through the body, but this may be a factor of making the player have uncomfortable feeling especially when an existing character is represented by a line drawing.